They know! A Book? What?
by Lunaescence
Summary: What if the Twilight characters actually existed? What if one girl figured it out? Well that's exactly what happens, Ayame has figured it out. She is taken away from her family, and what happens when Jasper get friendly? R & R please! :D. First fanfic....
1. Wait, Twilight?

Okay so, well, this is a JasperXoc story. I know it's not **great **but please give it a chance! It's my first fanfic so the characters may not act completely like themselves so please tell me if there's anything you think I need to change.

R & R! (:.

Feedback would be appreaciated!

**Jacob:** HAHA! YOU SOUND LIKE SOME BUISINESS MANIAC!!

**Me;** Shut up.

Anyways,

**Disclaimer;** I do not own Stephenie Meyer's characters, or Twilight. :D. Cause if I did, I'd be writing Midnight Sun right now. x). So you can't sue me. HAHAHA!

* * *

"WAKE UP!" Ayame groaned and rolled over, meeting the floor.

"Fuck off, I'm busy." She mumbled, pulling the blanket wrapped around her further up over her head. She let out a yelp when she no longer felt the ground under her. Her eyes flew open and she met her brother's smirking face, she was in his arms, and he was bringing her down the stairs. Ayame frowned, she never had been a morning person, and now Riu doing this, just got her angrier.

"Let go of me." She growled, Riu laughed,

"Let go of you? Sure." Without another word, he dropped her, and Ayame groaned as her bum his the floor. She'd be covered in bruises tomorrow.

"You're a bastard, you know that?" She complained, attempting to stand up, but failing miserably since she was wrapped so tightly in the blanket. She frowned, and tried to get it off quickly, before giving up on that and trying it again, slowly this time. In about 5 minutes, she was out of the blanket, in her school uniform, which was all blue, it was a sleeved shirt, a pale blue, it was too long for her arms so it went up all the way to the tips of her fingers, she wore a dark blue skirt which came a little bit above her knees, and she wore high top black converse.

"Can we go now?" Ayame asked Riu, who was sitting at the table with a few of his, you could say . . . 'buddies', but they weren't ones that she had never met before. They were all gorgeous, she had never seen anyone who could even measure up to them. There were two girls, and three boys, all their heads turned to her when she spoke. She was surprised when she saw their eye color, it was a golden color, she frowned, wondering if they had contacts on and then shrugged it off, one of the girls was blond while the other a brunette, Ayame felt quite self conscious being in the same room as the both of them. She couldn't help but arch a brow when she saw that one of the boys had bronze colored hair.

_I wonder if he dyed it . . . _She wondered. One of the other boys was big and bulky with brown hair. The other kind of gave her the creeps though, he looked at her like she was a threat, or a piece of meat or something, he didn't look very calm and Ayame bit her lip, looking away when their gazes met.

"Well, now that you're done checking everyone out," Riu's voice filled her ears and she scowled at his words, before sticking her tongue out.

_Bastard, I was __**not **__checking anyone out! I was merely . . . taking in their appearances. _She shook her head,

"Well, let's go then," Riu waved his car keys in the air and started walking towards the back door, he turned around when he was there, a smirk on his face. "Well, you guys coming or not?"

"Ah, well, yeah, but like, Riu," She smiled innocently when Riu looked at her, his eyebrow arched suspiciously. "you could at least introduce me . . ." She scratched the back of her head. The 5 were immediately in front of her, she took a step back, startled, shock shown on her face. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Riu roll his eyes, mumbling something, he walked out.

"Uh, hi?" She said, she hadn't meant for it to, but it came out more like a question. In the next few moments, she had learned their names, Jasper Hale, Rosalie Hale, Bella Cullen, Edward Cullen and Emmet Cullen. From her perspective, Edward seemed to be quite protective over Bella, although she seemed to be able to protect herself just fine. Ayame scratched the back of her head and smiled at them,

"Well, I'll be going now, Riu is probably going to honk the horn any second n-" She was cut off by the horn, she let out a small giggle and waved, making her way towards the door.

"Hey, wait, what's your name?" Ayame felt a blush appear on her cheeks when she realized she hadn't told them her name, she looked down, her black hair working as a curtain for her blush.

"Ayame." She quickly hurried out of the house and snickered when she saw Riu in the car, his lips moving, he was probably singing a long to a song. She slowly crept up to the car and opened the door quietly,

"Enough singing!" She smirked when he snapped his mouth shut, looking at her, horror on his face. "As much as I'd like to listen to your crappy singing, we need to get to school before we're late." Riu growled slightly and stepped onto the pedal, and they were off, Ayame let out a frightened yelp when they had first started moving and she quickly put on her seat belt. When they arrived, Riu pretty much shoved her out of the car, she frowned and turned to stick her tongue out at him, but he was already gone. With a shrug, she looked up at the school, a unconscious sigh escaping her lips.

"Just got here and you're already sick of it?" She heard a voice next to her, she looked up and her blue eyes met golden ones. It was Emmet, she laughed and shook her head, she just couldn't get the feeling that she knew them from somewhere, away.

"Not sick of it, just," She paused, and placed a finger to her lips, thinking about it, "Bored." She smiled, "Well, what classes do you guys have?"

After a long conversation, she found that Jasper and Bella were in a lot of her classes. Edward, Emmet and Rosalie were only in about two. The bell rang and they said good bye, Ayame walked in, thinking about the five she had just met. She stopped short when she started thinking about Twilight, in the process practically getting run over by a bunch of year twelves.

_THEY'RE THE VAMPIRES FROM TWILIGHT! _Ayame's mouth dropped and she bit her lip, not quite believing it. The rest of her day went by pretty uneventful, she spent a lot of it trying to find the Hale and Cullen's, but they had disappeared, she only saw them again once school ended.

"Where were you guys?" She asked when she was in hearing radius. Jasper looked at her, hunger clearly in his eyes, she bit her lip and looked away, frightened, immediately, she felt calmness wash over her and her Twilight theory seemed to be getting more and more realistic.

"Hey, uhm, can I ask you guys a question?" Ayame looked at the five, waiting for their reply, when they nodded, she sighed. She was thinking of a way to ask whether or not they were vampires. When she saw Edward stiffen ever so slightly, she decided not to work up to it.

"Are you guys vampires?" The question was followed by silence, and the four others visibly stiffened. A few minutes passed and still no reply,

"I'll take that as a yes." Ayame bit her lip, and turned around, "But, since you guys haven't said anything for five minutes or something, I guess I'll be leaving." She was about to move but was suddenly surrounded. She shrank back, and took a step back, walking into Jasper. She let out a yelp and jerked forward, startled.

"How did you know about that?" Edward asked, Ayame looked down at her feet,

"Uhm, well, uhm," She stuttered, "I read Twilight." She said softly, she knew that they heard it, although she wished that she hadn't.

"Twilight?" It was the first time she had actually heard Jasper talk, and it startled her when he spoke up, his voice showed that he was confused.

"It's a book. A series, it talks about Bella," She moved her gaze over to Bella, "And Edward. Their relationship," She stifled a giggle when she saw the look of horror appear on both of their faces. "And problems they encounter." She tugged on a handful of her hair, "Can I go now?" She pleaded, chewing on her bottom lip. She received a loud no from all of them and sighed, kicking the dirt.

"Well, Twilight, I need to see it." Emmet's voice filled my ears, and she laughed at his words.

"No. No one is seeing that book. No one, besides Ayame, she is the only person permitted to see it." Edward growled, sending a glare at Emmet. He raised his hands up in the air,

"Hey, hey, I was kidding." He said with a grin.

"Uhm, well, that's probably not going to work." Ayame spoke up, eyes on the ground once more, "Since, well, probably all the teenage girls in the world have probably read it." Her voice grew softer as she spoke and she looked up at Edward to see his reaction, he was angry, it was obvious. He raised a hand and she lifted her hands up, attempting to protect myself from what he was about to do, snapping her eyes shut. A gust of wind hit her and she heard a loud smack, her eyes flew open and she was startled to see Jasper in front of me blocking what Edward had done. Although Ayame didn't really know why Edward was acting this way, he had seemed quite different from what she had read, a lot more calmer.

"Edward!" Bella's voice filled her ears, it was like listening to wind chimes, even though there was anger in her voice. I took a step back, only to end up walking into Rosalie. Ayame immediately stepped forward and looked down at my feet, embarrassed.

"And here I thought I was the one who didn't have control," Jasper exclaimed, you could hear the anger rising in his voice, "Taking out your anger on a human girl! Someone who wouldn't even be able to take care of herself! What if it had been Bella in her place?"

That got Edward angry and he jumped on Jasper, tackling him to the floor. Ayame stood there, horror on her face, she had caused all of this. _Her_ and she didn't like it, she felt tears start to form, but she quickly tried to fight them back, watching the fight unfold in front of her, she blocked out all the sounds, and was immediately brought back to life when she heard a yell.

"Ayame!" Then everything went black.

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING!! FEEDBACK!**

**OH AND SORRY, I KINDA STOPPED AT A CLIFFIE xD.  
**

**R & R!**

**Emmet:** Do you have any clue what that stands for?

**Me;** Eh . . . MAYBE!!


	2. London and Riu

**I AM SO SORRY!!!!! :(.  
I TOOK FOREVER TO PUT THIS UP!! **

**To the readers who are actually reading this, I'm really sorry, I encountered family problems . . . and then got grounded. - sigh- Gah, but I promise after this one goes up, I'll put up the next chapter within a week. Kay? :).**

**Oh, ah, I'm going to change to first person, alright? Since, I get kind of confused writing when I'm using a character I came up with. :P. So, yeah. **

* * *

My head hurt, that was what I woke up to, the killer pain in my head. How had that happened? Because I mean seriously, did I fall and hit my head or something? I looked around the room, it was bright, really bright, it took a little while for my eyes to adjust. That was when I saw _him_, Jasper Cullen, that was when all the memories came back to me. Edward's anger . . . How he had really gone overboard, although, I don't really understand why that happened . . . He had always seemed so calm and collected. But well, if you suddenly found out that million of people probably knew about you relationship, you'd be angry too, now wouldn't you?

Jasper smiled, I could tell, just by looking at him, that it was a forced one.

"What happened? Where am I?" My voice sounded . . . different. That was probably because of how long I had been unconscious, how long had I been unconscious anyway? I opened my mouth to ask, but then the door flew open, not hard enough to break it, but had enough for a deafening slam to be heard. I made a face and covered my ears.

"Oh, you're awake," Edward's voice filled my ears, I couldn't help but sink back into the bed a little bit. I was scared of him, after him getting angry like that, I did **not **want to get on his bad side. I nodded slightly, normally people wouldn't see it, but he seemed to. The end of the bed moved down and I shot up, attempting to look to see who was sitting there. But as soon as I went up, the pain in my head grew, with a groan, I fell back into the covers, a frown on my face.

"What's going on?" I asked, but I was ignored, instead, more people came in, Bella, Carlisle, Esme, Emmet and Rosalie. All of their expressions made me think that they were in pain, I couldn't help but stare at Emmet a little longer than necessary. Had he always been so tall? He looked so . . . frightening. Edward chuckled, I looked at him, my eyebrow arched. So, I guess he can read minds then? I received a scowl from him in reply and I smiled.

"Well," I exclaimed, I sat up, trying hard to block out the pain that came. "Tell me what's going on." They stared at me, obviously dumbstruck at my bluntness. I crossed my arms and looked at them expectantly, if I had been standing up, I'd probably be tapping my foot impatiently.

"You're in our house, and I'm sorry to say that, I don't think that we can let you go and . . . live you're normal life." Carlisle said, I frowned, I was angry. I did not want to stay here. I wanted to go home! I wanted to live my life as though nothing like this had ever happened! Okay, so fine, I sound like a whiny kid at the moment but really, I can't help it.

"No. I am not doing that." I said with a shake of my head.

"That isn't for you to decide, right now, if you haven't realized yet, _we_ are the ones who have the advantage." Edward spoke up, and I scowled,

"Well then, how is that supposed to work then? If I stay here, what about my family? My friends? Won't they get suspicious?" I challenged, trying to find a way to get out of it.

"Boarding school." I stared at Edward, my mouth forming an O, they would lie to them and say that I was at boarding school? A fucking boarding school? I would not go to a boarding school and they all knew that . . . but with the Cullen's, they could probably figure out a way to get them to believe them. I frowned.

"Yeah, you're right. We can make them believe us." I sent a glare at Edward, stupid-vampire-who-can-read-peoples-thoughts. I looked down at when Edward was sitting, he was near my feet, so with a smirk, I kicked him, but instead of him falling off, my foot hurt like hell, and damn, I did not like it. I let out a yelp and glared at him, which sent Emmet off. His laughter filled the room, I let out a huff and looked out the window. I didn't recognize where we were, and that worried me.

"Well, now that you," I looked at them, and bit my lip, "people aren't letting me go. Where are we?"

"London." Was the short reply I got, it came from Jasper, it was the first time I had heard him spoke since I had woken up.

"London, England?" I asked, awestruck. They all nodded stiffly. And that was when I lost it. I yelled. A lot. And I used a lot of a curse words, some that I didn't even know I knew. I was suddenly cut off though, a cold hand was placed over my lips, and my mouth closed almost immediately, I looked up to see who it belonged to and saw Emmet, a cheeky grin on his face. I reached up, and pulled his hand away,

"How the hell did you guys get me here? Why are we here? What about school?" Question after question came out of my mouth, but I couldn't stop it, I didn't know why, and before I knew it, the way was placed back over my mouth.

"It will all be answered . . . in time." Esme spoke, and then she, Bella and Carlisle left. Bella gave me a timid smile as they did so.

"You know, this is considered kidnapping." I mumbled once I had pried Emmet's hand off my face.

"Well, if you didn't know so much then you wouldn't be in this situation!" Rosalie exclaimed, I looked over at her, startled, she was glaring at me, and when our gazes met she walked out, with a worried Emmet running after her. She was scary. Very scary. I mean sure, I had read that she wasn't that nice, but seriously, what did she have against _me?_ It wasn't like I wanted to become a vampire. Although having the speed would be fun. I glanced over at Edward, to see if he had heard my thoughts, he obviously had, cause he was frowning, he obviously didn't want little old me becoming one. And with a sigh, he left as well. And I was left alone with Jasper. The quiet one. I looked over at him, he didn't appear to have any problem being around around me, even though I was a human. He must have gained a lot more self control ever since Bella became a vampire. Which makes me wonder, how long has she been a vampire?

"Hey Ja-" I started, but the door suddenly opened and in came Riu. What the hell? I thought that I was away from my family?

"Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be back home?" I snapped, I didn't want to see him. Mainly because, he'd annoy the hell out of me.

"Well, sister," He spat the word, "I'm here because you won't be able to take care of yourself. Even with these vampires around." I stared at him dumbfounded. How did he know that the Cullen's were vampires? It didn't make sense.

"Oh, now you're probably confused. Ah, well, now that you know about this sort of stuff," Riu paused, and he grinned, it was a menacing one. A grin that kind of freaked me out. "I'm a demon." And with that, he walked out. I looked over Jasper,

"What was that?" I asked, confused, Riu, a demon? Yeah, right, and I can fly.

"Your brother's a demon. We're vampires. He came without asking us anything." Jasper said, and then suddenly he was right in front of me, his face a few centimeters away from my face. I sucked in a breath, startled.

"But I suggest you keep away from him." Jasper's voice was soft, only meant for me to hear, "You never know what he's planning." And then he was gone. I was left in the room alone, to review what had happened. Okay, maybe not, because then, Edward came back in. I looked at him for a second, wondering what he wanted.

"I just want to talk, you don't need to act as though I'm the spawn of satan as soon I walk into the room." I stuck my tongue out and him and tried to relax as much as I could.

"Hey, Edward?" I said, my voice soft, I still didn't want to get to him angry, afraid that he'd try to kill me. Again. He looked at me, waiting for me to go on. "Why, uhm, why did you get so angry earlier?" My voice grew softer as I asked the question. I wondered if he'd feel annoyed by the question, but he didn't appear to be, he just smirked.

"Oh, I kind of lost it. I was hungry, and then I found out that probably the entire population of girls know about my relationship with Bella." Well that worked, I let out a giggle and nodded.

"Well, that's probably true. I'd get angry if I found out that a lot of the population of the world knew about my relationship." I paused, and then frowned, "If I had one that is." Edward looked at me for a second and then nodded, he stood up and left the room. Emmet walked back in, he looked at me for a second, and suddenly, I was off the bed and outside, it was actually really pretty. There weren't many cars around, and the sun was just rising, so I figured that it was dawn.

"Uhm, Emmet? Why did you bring me down here?" I asked, blinking rapidly, and then I realized something. I was in Emmet's arms, I blushed and tried to get off him, when he realized what I wanted he placed me back on my feet and then grinned.

"What do you think? It's beautiful isn't it?" Emmet asked, gesturing to the sun rising. I nodded, it was true, I had never seen it do that before and watching it unfold before me was great.

"Hey, I heard your conversation with Edward. You don't have a boyfriend? That's good, because you'd probably be really angry if you had to leave him." I sighed and nodded at his words. That was true. But I found it kind of sad that I didn't have a boyfriend. Here I was, at age 17, and I still hadn't had a boyfriend yet. It was sad, depressing even. But I shrugged it off, I would get a boyfriend . . . even if it doesn't happen until I'm 51. Emmet and I talked for a little longer, before Riu came out, yelling something about breakfast. I couldn't help but laugh at him and then we went back inside. Breakfast was great, better than the ones back home. We had pancakes! I love pancakes, and as soon as I smelt them I ran in. I didn't know why but I felt at home there. Which was really kind of odd, but it was better than nothing.

"Ayame," I looked up at the sound of my name and my eyes met gold ones, the ones that belonged to Jasper. "Could you go grocery shopping with me? I don't know what you want, and it'd be helpful if you were there." I smiled timidly and nodded.

* * *

AND THEY START TO TALK! Aha, :D.  
Well, I don't know why but this chapter was really hard to write . . . but oh well.

R & R Please!

Oh, and like, if you have any CONSTRUCTIVE critisism could you please tell me it? :D. Please and thanks.

Ayame: But Adeeeeeeeeeeeeeele. You can't stop here! -pouts-

Jasper: -wraps arm around Ayame- Hey, it'll be up . . . eventually.

Ayame: -blushes-

Emmet: PLEASE! GET A ROOM BEFORE YOU START DOING OTHER STUFF!

Rosalie: -slaps the side of Emmet's head-

Adele: Okay then, xD. Hope you liked it!


End file.
